Wolf & I
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: Melanie likes Jacob. Jacob likes Melanie. Perfect, right? No. Despite the fact that they're dating, Bella is still the girl who holds Jacob's heart. This is a problem for Melanie who decides something needs to be done. Pre-werewolf change so he can't imprint yet. That's for later. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back...hopefully. Anyways, after a incredibly long hiatus I've come back with something new. Hopefully it gets picked up by someone... Okay, I've started up another Twilight story and I'm sure this point of view has been done millions of times but who says you can't do it a million and one times? Just try it out, please. I'd love at least one review. That'd be awesome.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**

* * *

"So I say I'll pay off part of the car and she says fine. I'm getting her next month." Quil finished with a smug smile. I put on a smile and nodded even though I had no idea when he started talking and why he was telling me the boring story. Jacob, who was nodding off, seemed to be about as interested as I was. Obviously passing time at Quil's wasn't very interesting and made time drag by slowly. "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" Jacob was asleep and I just shook my head. When he was gone I went over the mental list I had to do. _Grocery shopping...I'll do that later on. Finish summer work...I'll do that later too. Pick up Melanie from the airport at 3:30..._Melanie Pond, my younger cousin, was coming to stay with us until her parents moved all the way up here to Washington. Apparently they were having marriage problems, thinking about getting a divorce, and didn't want Melanie to see it. No one in the family thought much of it seeing as how this was the third time they said they'd be getting a divorce. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and checked the time; 3 o'clock on the dot.

"I've got go; I've got better things than hang out in your living room, Ateria. I'll see you guys later." Quil leaned on the couch and shrugged while Jacob gave a small snore. I shoveled the phone into my pocket and jogged my way out of the house and towards my mom's tiny car. I squeezed inside and sped my way to the airport.

People were rushing everywhere, phones glued to their faces; it was like there was a sale at Super Wal-Mart or something. An old woman rolled her heavy ass cart over my foot (I'm pretty sure I felt bones being crushed) "Um, lady-"

"Not today, dirt bag. I don't any of you...you...you young people hassling me! Watch your foot next time." With a glare she rolled off with her bag muttering something about reckless teenagers.

"Old people." As if it was my fault she decided to roll that monster of a bag over my foot. I hated the airport and old people. After a few minutes of waiting around, I snagged a seat next to a couple who wouldn't let each other's hands go. My eyes kept wandering over to them; they seemed normal enough, if not edgy. As luck would have it, I started feeling edgy too. Twenty minutes had passed and still Melanie was nowhere in sight.

"Waiting for someone?" The girl asked me. I nodded and pulled my eyes away from the blotchy red birthmark that stained her left eye. She sighed. "I know the feeling. My daughter-she's coming home today. I miss her. I haven't seen her in 2 years." I looked back to her and tears were pooling around in her blue eyes. I guess she was pretty...even with the blotchy mark on her face; the guy holding her hand seemed to think so. "Who are you waiting for?"

I looked away from her birth mark when I felt the guy's eyes on me. "Uh-my cousin Melanie. She's coming to stay with me and my mom." Then she smiled, and when I say smiled I mean she smiled. It was pearly white and made me smile myself.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The woman looked away from me and dashed across the floor to a little girl about 7, give or take. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She was holding the girl tightly and kissing her all over her face and hair. Then she kissed each of her fingers and snuggled her to chest. "My baby." When she walked back over to her place with the guy from earlier, the little girl in tow, she gave me a smile and a pat on my shoulder. "She'll show up. You be good, okay?" I nodded and she walked off with her daughter and the guy with the same smile from earlier. Just talking to the stranger made me not as anxious but fine. I was...relaxed. Melanie would come when she was supposed to.

Then the high of the random ladies' smile started to wear off and I got worried. What if she missed her flight? My mom would be upset. All she ever talked about at dinner for the past few nights has been how she was going to finally have another girl to talk to. And God knows I couldn't stand to hear anymore of her commentary on the "Unrealistic tampon commercials". I sighed and sank lower into my chair but stopped when I spotted something familiar.

Long dark hair that reached her butt and an ugly mucus yellow Bill Cosby sweater.

"Melanie!" With a turn that could give a normal person whiplash, Melanie turned to see me and her eyes grew to the point where they practically took up her entire face. A smile came to her face and she did an awkward cross between running and walking to me (which to be honest was more a waddle) her hair flopping on her back.

"Embry" I heard her say as she got closer. I kid you not, in seconds her arms were thrown around my neck in a neck break grip. She looked small but had the strength of a linebacker. "Embry!" Melanie squealed as I grabbed her up and twirled her around. The last time I saw her was when we both were scrawny ten year olds with teeth missing and scabby knees. She'd always been my favorite cousin and now, 6 years later, I was seeing her again. "I missed you so much, buddy."

"I missed you too. I see your hair got longer." I flicked her braid and she waved my hand away. "And your clothing got...stranger."

"Whatever. Your hair's gonna be as long as mine, Emma." Melanie joked with a punch to my arm giving it a stinging sensation. "Now be the gentleman you're supposed to be and help me get my luggage" I followed behind her to the conveyor belt the swept by slowly. Not even seconds later her foot began to tap and her face became annoyed.

"Patience. It's a virtue."

"To Hell with patience." I sighed and shook my head at my younger cousin. Same old Melanie; the patience range of pea.

"How was your flight? And what took you so long? I was about to leave." Melanie gave an annoyed sigh which half scared the kids that stood a few feet away.

"The flight was alright but, God, they had me wait back there for some stupid reason. I don't even. I mean, honestly, what was their problem?" And so began an angry tirade. "They patted me down and everything as if I was some criminal." She reached for two bags that made it's way to us. "Grab the other two for me, will ya? Anyways, they patted me down then asked me about the United States as if I was some criminal. Me!" Her nostrils were flaring like a bull and her cheeks were turning rosy.

I did as I was asked and lead her to the car where she was still ranting and raving. "Wow, you?"

"Yes, me. I just-nice car. I'm done." She mumbled the last part when she put on her seat belt and leaned back into the seat. "I just don't like flying and it makes me-"

"Spazz out."

"Yeah. Sorry." I waved away her sorry away and turned on the car. When we began our drive back to the reservation, Melanie started to fiddle with the radio. It went from Countries Greatest Hits to Back to the 80s. "Washington has shit radio stations." Despite the criticism, she kept playing with the radio's knobs.

"Tell me about it." We settled on some pop song that neither of us knew the name of. Slowly we pulled up to a red light and Melanie turned to me with a cheesy smile.

"Like my new glasses? Got em last week."

I gave a quick look to her face and saw the black rimmed glasses covering her dark eyes. I hadn't noticed them at all; they looked completely normal and in place on her face. "How bad is your eyesight? Negative 4, 5?"

"Pretty much." She laughed and stuck her feet up on the dash board. "I have no idea why it's so bad. Chalk it up to bad genes, I guess." The conversation died down to the almost silent music playing from the radio. Even from my peripherals I could see her gnawing on her finger nails, another of her horrible bad habits. "So I'm going to be here for a while. Do you think I'll make friends?" I nodded. "Good. I'd hate to be here and have like...nobody like me. Ya know? So far away from my friends. Not they you aren't a friend or anything; you are. It's just you're my cousin so you have to be nice to me." And just when I thought she was done talking... "I need to go shopping too. I forgot about the weather up here. I need more sweaters." All the way to my house she talked about her soon to be new wardrobe.

As soon as we stepped into the house, my mom was hugging the life out of Melanie. They were hugging and crying while I had to be the lackey and carry all of the bags in by myself. "You look just like your mom, doesn't she, Embry?" My mom asked. I rolled my eyes and dropped the last bag on the couch. "How was your flight? Tell me it was okay." Before Melanie could answer my mom was going on about her weight. "You look thin, are you hungry? I think you're hungry. I'll get started on dinner, huh? You go get washed up and Embry why don't you go clean your room like I asked you yesterday?" The funny thing is that I did clean my room; I guess it wasn't to her standards. "Show her to the bathroom, unless you know where the bathroom is. How couldn't you? It's a small house." Melanie just smiled and nodded.

"Come on." I said. She grabbed one of her bags but put it back down after my mom told me to carry it for her. I did as I was told and followed behind her to the bathroom. I dropped the bag on the ground and she gave a smirk.

"Have fun cleaning your room."

"Have fun scraping that ugly sweater off." I closed the door before she could say anything. It was good to have my cousin back.

**Melanie's POV**

I stripped from the clothes quickly and turned on the shower water. Once it was hot enough, I stepped in and began what was going to be a long shower. I scrubbed the dirt of traveling and the sweat of being jam packed into a tiny airplane seat off till the faintest bit of red was present in my brown skin. Scraping the grime from every strand of hair on my head was hard but I finished it. I stayed under the stream of water once everything was clean and just relished in the idea of being able to go to bed without having to hear the fighting of my parents. When the bathroom was full of steam, the scent of Jasmine, and my mind was clear, I was done and stepped out to get dressed. Clothed in loose jeans and a nice dark blue sweater, I left the bathroom and dragged my bag to the living room where Embry was lounging and watching TV. "I thought you were supposed to clean your room."

"What are you? My mom?" I ignored his snide comment.

"Scoot over." He slowly scooted over. I sat down and attempted to untangle my hair with my hands. "So when's this welcome party starting? I need some action in my life."

"You know there's a thing called a comb, right?" He asked dodging the question.

"Yes but I'm too lazy. About that party." He sighed and changed the channel to some old woman's talk show. "When is it?" I pestered

"There is no party. Mom's making a special dinner which reminds me: I've got to go grocery shopping." I gave up on untangling my hair with my hands and finally used a comb. Embry groaned before getting up and dragging himself to the door.

"Can I go? I don't want to be in the house." He nodded. "Show me all of Forks."

"How about I take you to the grocery store and we see whatever's there." I curled up my lip at his offer and snuggled into the couch. "I'll take that as a no." It was a statement, not a question. With a grunt Embry stood up and crossed to the key holder and grasped them in his hands. "I'm going to the store, mom! I'll be back." He left the house and I scooted over to his previous spot. I had no idea where Aunt Tiffany was because I couldn't hear anything other than the television's prerecorded laughter.

Minute turned into hour and before I knew it 6 o'clock rolled around and I was passed out on the couch. It was one of the softest and homiest couch I had ever laid on and smelled of a family. The couch back at my old house didn't have a smell. Both my parents worked incredibly hard either in their room, the office or at work so the living room was never used. I preferred the one here at Embry's house. "Get up and help with the groceries." It was Embry's voice but I ignored it until the sound of paper and plastic bags went past me and a pillow hit me in the face.

"That's her?"

"Yeah, but she's never usually this LAZY!" I sat up slowly and attempted to see through the sleep that laced through my eyelashes. "Get up, bum. You're gonna eat? You're gonna help with the groceries."

"Embry, let her sleep. She's had a tough flight. Someone from the airport called and apologized about her getting patted down or something like that." I laid my head back down and tried to fall back into slumber only to find that it was gone and all I was left with was an exhausted body.

"Patted down?"

"Yeah," It was Embry and someone else talking now. "She went on a rant about it. Really. She wouldn't stop cursing. Oh don't give me that look! I'm serious." One of the cabinet doors slammed shut. "It was shit this and shit that,"

"Embry, watch your mouth."

"Her words, not mine. Jacob, go wake her up for me, will you?"

"I don't know her."

"Fine."

"Embry, don't you dare. Thank you, Jacob. How's your dad?" The sound of bags crumpling covered his answer. I was going to get no sleep so I walked my way to the kitchen to help put away the groceries. The guy, I guess his name was Jacob, mumbled a "hi" to which I answered back with one of my own. "Jacob you haven't met my niece, and it doesn't seem like Embry is going to have manners and introduce you..."

"Jacob, Melanie. Melanie, Jacob. Now that we're all acquainted," Aunt Tiffany grabbed hold of his ear, excused the two of them and dragged him out to the living room. I was left alone with a boy I just met and who was, I stole a glance at his face, incredibly attractive. He was the conventionally tall, dark, and handsome; the type every girl would fall for. And from the looks of it had a smile to die for and hair that was long and inky black. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it...

"So you're his cousin, huh?" I nodded and went on putting away groceries. "And you're staying here too, right?"

"Yeah. For a little while though, here I mean. I'm gonna go to school in Forks; Forks High School."

"But-"

"Yeah," I said balling up the left over bags. "I have to stay with a family friend up there, Charlie Swan. Haven't talked to him in years." A grin broke out onto his face.

"I know the Swans. Charlie and Bella." Aunt Tiffany and Embry came back into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. "Maybe I can show you around Forks some time." If I could blush any harder I'd be a tomato. I gave a furious nod and he chuckled. By that point I was full on tomato and giggling to myself. Call me a giddy school girl, I don't care; Jacob Black was hot and he flaunted the shit out of it.

"Great, we're all friends here and Melanie just about creamed herself. Way to go, Jacob" That dick. How could he embarrass me in front of a potential...a potential something? I punched him as hard as he could making him shout and almost hit me back. His mom slapped him on the back of the head and gave him "The Look". "Jake are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I gotta head out. It was nice seeing you Ms. Call. You too, Melanie." He left with a smile and my heart dragging behind him. When the door shut I let out a groan.

"You didn't tell me your friends were hot, Em. Why? I look like crap and he walks in here looking like an Abercrombie model." I could hear Aunt Tiffany laughing. "Seriously, Embry. Do they all grow that way here?"

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not talk to you about the guys of LaPush. Mom, I think it's your turn to babysit." Embry left for the living room with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ignore Embry. Jacob is a cute kid." We giggled on while she made a dinner of hearty stew. It was warm and packed full of flavors; flavors my mom could never properly put into a meal. Dinner was quick and by the time it was over I was so full I could barely walk.

"So there's really no party?" I asked washing the last of the dishes. Embry nodded while sweeping the floor. "Wow."

"I told you. Everybody was busy today so...sorry. Hey, I'm done with sweeping. You might wanna call your parents and let them know how you're doing." With that Embry left me alone in the kitchen with the old radio playing on low. A part of me was glad that I wouldn't have to stay up much longer and that I'd finally get to sleep again. The other side was a bit upset because, well, I wanted to be fawned over. I wanted to have a party thrown in my honor. I sucked up the conceited dream and went back to my new room.

It was cleaner than I thought it would be but it still smelled of boy. I scrunched up my nose and went on unpacking my things with the thought of what would happen if I did have a party. I'd see old family friends who would talk about how big I'd gotten. I'd smile and take the compliments only to be showered with more about how modest I was. I snickered. Then Embry would introduce me to his friends and they'd like me instantly. And I'd see Jacob and we'd have a little party of our own. God, that boy was hot. "Melanie! Did you call your parents?" Aunt Tiffany called from somewhere in the house.

"Not yet. I will" I shouted back but went on with my imagining and unpacking. Finally all my things were put away and I had run over the possibilities of what would have happened if I had a party. I went to call my mom first only to get her answering machine.

"Hello this is Suzanne Pond and you've reached my answering machine. I'm sorry to say but I'm not able to get to the phone right now but if you leave your phone number, name and a message, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for calling, and have a wonderful day." My stomach clenched just at the sound of her voice. I already missed her and it hurt to hear her voice and know that I couldn't walk down the hall and sit on her bed with her; even if we only did the cross word puzzle or watched Jeopardy.

I called my dad and had a good conversation about the plane flight. He asked me if I was well (I was) and he asked me if I liked it here (I did). I missed him too and it only hurt more to know that if I turned my TV up too loud, the only voice that would reprimand me would be Embry. I wanted my dad. "Listen, kiddo, I've gotta go. I love you very much. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too, daddy."

"Good. Get some sleep, hm?" I told him I loved him again and we finally hung up. Again I called my mom and was able to talk to her, but not for long; she was working on something. She told me the same thing my father told me but I cried when she said it. I loved my dad but my mom was my best friend.

"Oh, honey, please don't cry. Please don't cry." I could hear her voice break. "It's only the first day. Just...just call me when you can, okay? I'll answer. If I don't I'll call you back as soon as I can, okay? Oh please don't cry." Embry poked his head in and gave me a small smile. "I've got to go, okay? I love you." I told her the same and we hung up.

My cousin started a slow awkward walk over to me and held out his arms. "If you-uh, if you need a hug. Here" I shook my head and sighed as my glasses fogged up. I wiped them down, them and the tears that were slowing up, and sighed. "You're a big kid now." I chuckled a little. "Before you know it, you'll be back in-"

"No. I'm staying here. College, remember? In state tuition." He nodded and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Right. In state tuition." Embry twiddled his fingers and made funny faces. I gave him a shove and he toppled to his side.

"So. There's no party?"

"Oh shut up." Embry left the room and closed the door shut behind him. Climbing between the clean sheets was a nice feeling; an even better feeling was burying my head into the soft pillow. Just like on the couch I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I hope it was alright and I hope at least one person wants to review. As for my other stories...well I'll get to working on those soon hopefully.**

**Till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope none of you hate me! I had no idea what this chapter was going to be about until about two days ago when I wrote it. I got my inspiration from reading some Twilight fanfiction so if you have any recommendations for me, I'd love to read them.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Rate or review-heck, send me a message if you want. I really need to know what you guys think about this story and if Melanie's an okay character.**

* * *

The next morning Aunt Tiffany made a big breakfast of eggs, waffles and bacon, most of which Embry ate. I scraped together what I could. It was the first home cooked meal I had in months and it was amazing. I could barely thank her through the mouthfuls of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke." I could only nod as more bacon found its way to my mouth. "I'll take it that you enjoy it?" Again I nodded. "How'd you sleep? Embry's bed is a bit springy but..." I gargled down the food with orange juice.

"It was great. Thanks for letting me stay in your room, Em." He said something incoherent and continued to eat the food off of his plate. "What's on the agenda for today? Going around Washington?"

"Not today. I've got to go into work but you can go around La Push. Embry, why don't you show her around La Push, hm?" She asked before getting up and disappearing into the back of the house. I looked to my cousin; he shook his head and stole the last piece of bacon from my plate.

"I'm sleeping all day. I only got up because of breakfast. Sorry." With that he got up and left for his place on the couch. With no car, no guide, and no plans for the day, I was stuck to the confines of Embry's room. I could hear the morning cartoons and Embry's obnoxious laugh and caught a glimpse of the rest of my short summer break. It was going to be shit because he was lazy. "Oh, and could you get the dishes? That'd be awesome. Thanks."

"Sure." I mumbled and moved the dirty plates to the sink. Once the sink was full of bubbles and the dishes were starting to shine again, Aunt Tiffany came to my side and gave a kiss to the side of my head.

"Have a nice day, okay? Tonight we can do something fun. Maybe I'll pick up Chinese. We can watch movies or something." I nodded and she kissed my head again then went and did the same to Embry, and then left in a hurry.

"I'm going to sleep. If you're going out, the keys are on the counter and you know the house number" The last part was glided over with a bit of sleepy haze until the rest of his words were nothing but mumbles. I finally accepted the fact that if I wanted entertainment, I would need to get it on my own. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I left the house with the road as my guide.

It was summer but it was cooler than it would be in home in California by a couple of degrees. By the point of ten minutes later I was chilly, winded and thinking that I should've stayed inside and watched TV with a sleeping Embry. "This is why I stay indoors." I wheezed and began to turn around when I realized how far I was from the house. I had to have covered at least a mile and wasn't looking forward to walking back another mile. I felt for the phone in my pocket and thought about calling Embry but remembered he had no car. "Shit." I cursed. I pursed my lips in thought. I could always take a seat on the ground and rest my thunder thighs. "Actually," I looked down to my legs. "They look nice today." My faded blue jeans did wonders for my legs. When I realized I was checking myself out and talking to myself I could only roll my eyes.

"Wonderful." I sighed and started my way back to the house. It was quiet until a car's sputtering then the sound said car dragging to a stop next to me. I looked over and mentally judged the black (crappy) car with the handsome guy inside of it.

"Melanie? It's me, Jake. We met yesterday." I nodded. He leaned over and looked up and down the street. He cracked a smile. "Do you need a ride?" Without a second thought I got into the car. The inside of the car was small and dirty, and had the faint smell of something musky. I casually brushed the crumbs from the passenger seat before getting in and closing the door. "Sorry for the mess." I waved away his comment and pulled on my seat belt. It stalled a bit and Jacob had to help me pull it across and buckle. "Again, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." The car was dirty but it was something I would expect from a guy like Jacob. It was quiet between us as we drove down the empty road until I let out a cough and spoke. "Thanks for the ride. I was getting tired of walking."

"It's nothing. So where am I dropping you off?"

"Anywhere. I've got nowhere to be." Jacob gave a confused look. "Aunt's at work and Embry's being a bum and won't take me anywhere."

"Lazy ass." He whispered making me chuckle. Jacob Black was hot, nice and funny. Could he get any better? Probably, but I stopped thinking about his perfection when he went on talking. "One of these days he's going to have to get off his ass and do something. Till then you can come over to my place if you get bored." That just about killed me right there.

"So you'd invite a complete stranger over to your house. Jacob I don't think that's very safe."

He laughed again and made for a turn. "I don't see you as much of a threat, no offense. I'm pretty sure I can take you." He could take me to bed, that's for sure. Well...maybe not to bed, but probably on a date. I'd settle for a date. "But I mean if you've got other things to do..."

"As if. I barely know anyone around here." It grew quiet. I wanted to start up another conversation so he wouldn't think I was some boring person but nothing came to mind. And on grew the awkward silence. After a few minutes I noticed we pulled up to small shop, it was cute and reminded me how far out in the woods I really was. "What are we doing here?"

"You said you didn't know anyone so I thought I should introduce you to some people...and get some food. I'm kinda hungry." I followed him inside of the quaint little shop. There was fishing equipment hanging from the walls, camping equipment; it was heaven for someone into outside...stuff. Behind the old green counter with chipping paint sat an old man. He had short salt pepper hair and was, by the looks of it, reading a newspaper. "Harry Clearwater, this is Melanie Pond. Melanie, this is Harry." I nodded at the older man as he gave me a nice smile. I would've settled with that but he pulled me into a hug that stole the air right from out of me. "Don't kill her, Harry."

"I'd never kill little Melanie. You don't remember me do you?" He let me go and I shook my head quickly. Never had I seen him before, that's for sure.

"No. Not really."

"I remember when you were about this tall," He gestured to his knees. "And could barely say your own name." I forced a smile as Jacob snickered and left me with the smiling guy who apparently remembered me from my younger years. "You look just like your mom." I nodded at the observation; I'd been hearing it since I turned 12. The only difference was that I was a bit lighter than my mom and my body was nowhere near as set as hers. I had the broad shoulders of a boy, small boobs and the hips of a mother of twins. I was taller than her, though; that was something I got from my dad.

"Thanks." By this point Jacob was going around and picking up things from shelves and freezers.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" He called.

"Vanilla."

"How's your mom anyways? I haven't heard from her in a while." I told him that she was doing well. "Oh. Is she up here? I would've thought that job of hers kept her in California."

Jacob came to my side and began to pay for the things. Two cartons of ice cream, sunflower seeds and a liter of Mountain Dew. "It does. I'm up here with my aunt Tiffany and Embry Call till she moves up." He nodded and brought up the items.

"I heard your parents were getting a divorce," It was amazing how news traveled so quickly in such a small town, even the news about people who didn't live anywhere near the area. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't think they'll go through with it." He nodded and locked away the information for later purposes. Probably to gossip.

"That's good to hear."

"Come on, Melanie. Later, Harry." We left with Harry's blessing and promise to say hello to Billy, Jacob's dad. Jacob drove us to the beach and we each ate from our own ice cream cartons.

"This is nice." He nodded. "Thanks. I mean you just met me and bought me ice cream." He shrugged off the thanks and sighed.

"Don't thank me. I needed something to do too." Some popular song played quietly on the radio as we snacked on the ice cream. "So what're you doing up here in Washington? I mean aren't you a junior? It's gotta suck moving before your senior year."

I put the top on my ice cream and put it by my feet. "I've moved around most of my life, it's not that big of a deal anymore. Plus I like the colleges around here; hoping to get in state tuition." He nodded and asked more questions. It was nice just sitting in a dirty car with an attractive guy and sunflower seeds. It felt like one of these awesome indie teenage movies. "Photography. Not just photography but art in general. I used to be really into water coloring but was never really good at it so I picked up drawing . I've got a bunch of my old sketches somewhere back at the house but they're shit so I'm focusing on photography."

"Wow." No matter how hard I tried to stop it, the blush came rushing to my cheeks. "So you're like the total hipster package. Into photography, ugly sweaters, I bet you love kittens, huh?" The blood drained from my cheeks in an instant.

"Uh, how about no? I've been into photography since I was 5. My sweaters aren't ugly, they're awesome, thank you very much. And I'll have you know I'm allergic to kittens." He was laughing, I mean tears in his eyes laughing, and could barely catch his own breath. "And I can't be a hipster, I actually am into photography, and not just to be cool. I swear. Seriously. This one girl, I'd barely spoken to her before, asked me about cameras. I had no idea she was into them, but I told her about them. She asked to borrow one of mine and, me being the nice sap that I am, let her borrow it. The next thing I know, black and white pictures of her and her friends and some lawn chairs were all over my Facebook newsfeed. I mean, really? She moved and never gave my camera back."

"Okay, stop. Stop." Jacob clutched his stomach and gripped the wheel to steady himself. I sighed and waited until his laughter calmed down. "Okay. Okay. I'm okay."

"Pity." He stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin.

"I didn't mean to offend you, madam hipst-"

"Finish that and you die. Our conversation died down to the simple topic of his school. It was nice to hear things about him instead of having to talking about how I was a "hipster". At one point I started rambling about how nervous I was about not making friends at school; I couldn't stop.

"Melanie, what are you talking about?" I could hear the amusement in his voice which made me even more embarrassed which did nothing but fuel my ramblings.

"I'm not really sure. Really, I'm not. Sometimes I just ramble on and on and I can't stop, ya know? Is it hot in here? Wow. I'm sorry. This only happens when I get nervous." I slapped my hand over my mouth and let the blood rush to my cheeks. Jacob went on laughing, each time he stopped but picked right back up as if he never even stopped. My hand slid from my mouth and I let a sneer pass over my face. "Oh laugh it up, Jacob. As if you're so perfect. You try sitting in a car with someone like you and you try not to get nervous."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Oh Jacob knew what I was talking about; he knew that I thought he was attractive. I could practically see his head swell with cockiness. As if I'd give him that satisfaction.

"Someone I just met. I don't really know you, Jacob. All I know is that your car's a mess, you picked me up off the side of the road and bought me ice cream. Not to be rude but you sound a bit sketchy." His jaw dropped but he came with a comeback quickly.

"Oh please. You're the one who was walking on the side of an empty road, and only a murderer would wear that sweater. Now, you seem pretty sketchy to me." I punched him in his arm making him wince and rub the area. "It's true."

"I told you, don't talk about my sweaters." He only smiled and continued to rub the bruise.

"You hit like a linebacker. Damn. My arm still hurts."

"Sorry." I apologized. "You_ did_ talk about my sweater. I think you deserved it." He didn't give an answer but drove me back to Embry's house. Most of the ride we gave each other glances but nothing seriously interesting happened. Before I could get into the house, Jacob called me over to his side of the car.

"To make up for the sweater thing, can I take you out for ice cream again? Tomorrow sound good?" I nodded and kept my face as blank as possible. "This time we can go into Port Angeles."

"I'll buy you ice cream this time. I owe you for giving you a bruise." He rolled his eyes and looked at his arm. A bruise was forming no matter how much he wanted to deny it. "Sorry."

"You're not buying me ice cream. And if someone asks about the bruise, I'll just say that a wild hipster linebacker attacked me." Before I could hit him again, he pulled off and was out of sight. I walked back to the house to find Embry awake and eating the last bit of left over waffles.

"Where were you?"

"With a friend."

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, rate or drop me a message :)**

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything on the site but I thought I might give it a try again. I missed this site and the stories; especially you guys. This chapter is kind of short because it's the first time I've written something I actually like in a while. Please review. Tell me what you think. I'd like to know if continuing with this story is a good idea.**

**Anyways, you guys are amazing for even reading this. Thank you!**

**You guys know I own nothing besides my own characters and story.**

* * *

"So this Jacob guy, he's hot?"

"Very." I answered. I was talking to my friend Alice over Skype about my Jacob Black problem. Over the two weeks that I stayed in La Push I met Quil and the rest of the Clearwaters, Seth, Leah and Sue. Most of my time was spent with Jacob; talking to him over the phone, texts or Facebook. We were really close, but not dating- yet. Embry refused to let anything happen between his because he thought the whole situation would blow up in our faces. It was a sweet thing for him to look out for me, but I was still going to try. "And he's forever giving me these mixed signals. One minute we'll be joking the next flirting and as fun as it is, it's left me wondering."

Alice nodded, her red hair bobbing, and continued to apply blush to her pale cheeks. "If he likes you as a friend of more, right?"

"Exactly."

"Hm. Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." It was true. I had no idea what to do with Jacob. If I went for it then it might be awkward if he didn't feel the same way, but if he did... "Do I go for it?"

"I don't see why not." She was now applying a healthy coat of eyeliner. "It's like...-think about it like this, why not? You're young and hot and the worst thing Jacob could say is that he doesn't feel the same way." I silently agreed. "You said it yourself, he's your friend. If he's your friend, then if he doesn't like you he won't tell you off. If he does then he's an ass and doesn't deserve you." Her pretty face suddenly became serious as she stared through the screen at me. "I'm serious. Just tell him. Besides, how could he not like you? From what you tell me he's practically all over you." My cheeks warmed up instantly at the memory of us at the beach where I realized my like for Jacob was more than a physical thing. He told me about his mom and his dad, and I told him about my life back in California. The same day he gave me the best hug I'd ever gotten; it also happened to be the longest. "So grabby." I might have exaggerated it a bit to Alice.

"Do I just tell him I like him or what?"

"Yes. Just tell him. Now, tell me about this Bella person. The girl you're going to be living with."

I rolled my eyes and threw my by hair over my shoulder. "She's pretty much perfect. Apparently she shits rainbows and has a face like sunshine. Jacob talks about her a lot.

"So she's a threat."

"You make it sound like we're in the middle of a war."

"A shipping war maybe." She said with a pearly white grin. "This Bella's got nothing on your naval base. Just send a torpedo her way and sink her battle ship." I laughed. I missed Alice so much seeing as how she was one of my best friends, if not my best. "When are you moving in with her?"

"Next week. I'm meeting her and her dad officially tomorrow night for dinner at their place." Alice nodded as she sat back in her chair and bothered the ends of her short hair. "At this point, I wouldn't mind moving back home and staying with you. The only thing is that I'd be leaving Jacob and I don't want to do that. This sucks."

"Stick it out for me, baby. If all goes well you might be able to come visit over Christmas, or the opposite." She stopped when we heard the muffled sound of someone calling to her. "Okay, mom. Sorry, she's rushing me. Family dinner tonight, going to the restaurant with the cuter waiter with the cute butt." I groaned, I missed seeing him. "I'll take pictures for you, okay?" My cell phone started to buzz on my thigh, the name Jacob flashed brightly.

"That's him. I gotta go."

"Aww, late night phone calls. Oh this is like a soap opera. Text me the details."

"I will." I told her before signing off. She shouted YOLO right before the little red phone appeared. I answered the phone with a smile on my face. "Jacob Black. Nice to hear from you. What's up?"

He let out a deep breath before he spoke. "Nothing really, just wanted to call and see what was up with you."

I wasn't sure if that was the right time to tell him, but settled on doing it the next day. "Just got done talking to a friend of mine. Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I closed down the laptop on my lap and placed on the floor carefully as I waited for his response.

"Sure. I'll pick you up and we can head to my garage; I need to work on my car a bit."

"Okay." For a while we were quite, not talking, just staying on the line until I almost fell asleep. "Jacob, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" We hung up and I immediately went to sleep, tired from all the packing I did earlier that day. I had dreams of me having my own battle ship with an entire fleet behind me. Bella Swan owned her own; she was my enemy, but with a single torpedo I blasted her entire fleet out of the water and sent the sky high, saving the "damsel in distress", Jacob.

The next day in Jacob's garage I brought my camera and took pictures of everything. "Tiny hipster. Couldn't leave your camera at home, could you?" I sneer at him playfully before taking a picture of his face. "I will say you don't look like such a bum anymore. You actually look like a decent human being."

"I'll take that compliment and raise you another." I was going to do it. I was going to tell Jacob that I liked him, even if he didn't feel the same way. "I've got something to tell you although I'm not sure how you're going to take it." He looked up from under the hood of the black Rabbit at me. Careful not to get any oil on my jeans, I took a seat on the counter that was covered with nuts, bolts and other mechanic things. I took a picture of his face. "Okay, that was the before picture."

"What? You act is if you killed someone." His dark brown eyes widened quickly. "You didn't, did you?" The hood of the car came down and Jacob took a seat on it, wiping his hands on his already dirty towel. "I mean I knew you hipsters were crazy but I didn't know that crazy."

"Ha. You're so funny. You deserve your own time slot on Comedy Central. Really. You do." He smirked. "No, what I wanted to say was," My fingers ran over the camera hanging from my neck over and over again. "Um." Oh God I was getting choked up, and right at that moment no doubt; right in front of Jacob. Because everyone wants to date a girl who can barely tell their feelings, right?

"Spit it out, Mel." YOLO.

"I like you." There it was done. The look on his face was enough to make me melt into the ground and stay there until the end of time. His mouth hung open and the dirty rag was dropped on the floor. If I didn't say something then the awkward silence would drag on I'd drown in it. "Yep." I took a picture of his face. "That was the after picture. Look, if you don't feel the same way then it's fine. I just wanted to tell you because I kinda sorta like you and I thought if I got it out I wouldn't have to think about it all summer. So. That's it." His face didn't change. "You might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies."

That was sure to make his mouth close; after he finally blinked and, from what I'm guessing, collect his thoughts, Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Really? And this isn't a joke?" I shook my head no and busied myself with separating the bolts on the counter. "What was it that drew you to me? Was it my amazing personality? My astonishingly good looks?"

"I'm not really sure right about now."

He laughed and picked up the towel from the ground then went back to working under the hood. "I like you too, Melanie. You're a really cute girl and a good friend. Sometimes." He glanced over to me and winked. It sent fuzzies rampant in my stomach. "So now what?"

"I don't know. This is kinda new to me." I said truthfully. The last guy I told that I liked him was one of my mom's colleague's kids and he liked me back but we couldn't date. It would make business unprofessional, my mom said. "Do we date and see if it'll work out?"

"We could, but I'd say we've already been on a few dates. Think about it." When I thought about it, he was right. We spent most of our time together and went out a lot. I was dating Jacob Black before I WAS dating Jacob Black.

"Right."

"A few more dates wouldn't hurt, though." He couldn't see my face, which I was grateful for. The warmth in my cheeks told me I had the smallest tinge of blush on my brown cheeks. "How does tonight sound? I take you out to eat or something?"

I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. "I have to go to Bella's tonight, remember? I have to meet the people I'm living with." He popped his head up from the hood and smiled. "I could cancel, say I have prior plans"

"It's fine. We can do it the next night. When do I have to have you back?" I looked down at my phone; it was already 2:30.

"Not for a while."

"Then let's go for a walk. I'm done for the day."

We left the garage and went on a walk down the road. Neither of us said anything; I filled up the silence with the sound of my camera's clicks. The ones I showed to Jacob he complimented or commented about how I would attract wild hipsters. It was a nice quite walk that brought the tension between us down, until a god like man walked out of the woods half naked. "Shit." I whispered before taking a picture. "What is that?" The moment I said the man looked over and smirked. "He heard me?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. "Ignore him. Don't look him in the eyes or else he'll suck you into his little cult."

"What do you mean?" I whispered. I tried to not look at the man but his eyes followed the two of us as we passed by him.

"Hey, Jacob! How are you feelin'?" Jacob stopped and turned back to the guy; his face showed controlled anger.

"Fine." We went back to walking, albeit a lot faster than we were before, with the man's laughter behind us. "I hate those guys."

"Guys? There was only one of them." He told me they were probably lurking in the woods somewhere. "Oh. What did he mean by how do you feel? It was creepy."

"He's probably just being an ass. I'm gonna just take you back to your place, okay? I'd feel better if you were there."

After Jacob dropped me back off at the house, I went in a rush to get ready for dinner at Bella's house. My outfit was simple: nice jeans and a nice shirt, and seeing as I had a small selection of things that weren't packed up, it was all I had. While waiting for my aunt to come and take me over to Forks, I sat on the couch and decided to talk with Embry. He was trying to watch some game show but I didn't pay it much attention. "Embry, you know I'm friends with Jacob, right?" He nodded and took from the soda can in his hand. "Remember how a while back you said I couldn't date him because he was your friend?" Again he nodded but side eyed me. "Well he's my friend too, you just said so yourself. So I wanted to tell you that as friends Jacob and I have decided to possibly take our relationship to the next level." That caught his attention.

"That's funny, I thought you said you're taking your relationship with Jake-"

"I did. And I am. Tomorrow night we're going on a date, just the two of us. Which may or may not end in us kissing. I just thought you should know." He was sent flying off the edge.

"You're dating Jacob?" I wanted to tell him I'd been dating him for a while, without even my knowledge, but kept it to myself. "I told you not to! What if it doesn't work out? I'll have to take a side and I don't want to have to! Did you think about me when you made that decision?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to think about you when talking about my love life. I guess I know what to do now, hm?" It seemed as if he didn't hear me because he kept going on about how he thought it was wrong and weird. I tried to ignore him but he kept getting in my face. "Oh my God, if you don't stop yelling at me because I like someone I will punch you in your face." Thank God Aunt Tiffany walked through the door the next moment. "Can we go now? I can't stand being around your son another second." Aunt Tiffany looked at the two of us and shook her head.

"Just like when you were kids."

The ride over to Bella's house was full of my aunt asking me about Jacob and told me how happy she was for me. "Embry will have to get over it. You're happy, you deserve it." I smiled at her as she went on. "I mean, right now isn't the best time for you. Your parents are getting a divorce, you're moving again, and you're starting at a new school soon." That took my smile away. thanks aunt for reminding me of my crap life. "But Jacob makes you happy. I know he does. I can see it in you right now." When she pulled the car to a stop in the driveway of the house, she turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Just be careful. I know, I know, you trust him, but he's a boy. Don't let him pressure you int something you don't want to do, okay?" I nodded with a sigh and went to the front door with my aunt at my heels.

After three knocks on the door my aunt and I waited as the air got colder. "If they don't open the door..." She stopped when the door opened and a pale man with a thick mustache answered.

"Hello. Melanie, am I right?" I nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "Come in, I wouldn't want you two to freeze out here." We went inside and I let out a sigh from the warmth. Inside it was nice and looked like lived in. The smell of dinner and coffee was strong. "I'm Charlie, you probably don't remember me much." I shook my head and he gave a small smile.

"I'm Tiffany, her aunt." They shook hands. "We talked over the phone." He nodded. Bella finally came out of the kitchen and what I saw wasn't what I expected. She was pale and incredibly thin with dark brown hair and eyes. She was...pretty. "Bella, I'm guessing." Aunt Tiffany said, putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Bella this is Melanie. Melanie, Bella." I smiled my nicest smile and she attempted to give her own; it looked like she didn't want to be there. It's funny because I didn't want to be either; I could've been on a date with Jacob.

"Nice to finally meet you. Jacob's told me a lot about you." I said. She told me he did that same which made me smile even more. We went to the dining room and started to eat dinner. It was spaghetti; good, but not Aunt Tiffany's cooking. No one really said anything other compliment the food. I tried not to look up for fear that I might catch someone's eye which would make even more awkward silence.

I was missing a date for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Do you remember me? I hope so because here's another chapter of that story that I rarely update. I'm sorry this came so late but I was procrastinating because I honestly had no idea how to write this. I think it came out well though and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I own nothing but my characters and plot line.**

* * *

"This is my room." Bella said with a slight flourish of her hand. After the very awkward dinner, Charlie suggested that Bella take me on a tour of my future home; our first stop was Bella's room. I looked around, taking in the light purple color of the walls and the dark carpet. To be quite honest it sort of resembled a child's room, save the desk littered with random things and the large bed. "I know it's kind of boring but I wasn't really sure what to do with it." I walked further in and looked at the few pictures she had on her walls and her desk. "That's my mom- the lady there." I found where she pointed and saw a pretty woman with wild curly hair.

"She's pretty." Bella nodded and went on her own scan over her room.

"It doesn't usually look like this. It's usually got clothes all over the floor and crap everywhere."

"Same here." Bella smiled a genuine smile- the first time I'd ever sen her do that. My eyes settled on a picture of Bella standing next to an attractive guy with copper hair. I looked closer and noted that neither of them was smiling- more so Bella looked like she was trying but it turned out to be a grimace. I sneaked a glance back at Bella who was still smiling to herself. What was the problem? She had such a pretty smile in person but in this picture...she made even me feel awkward. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Edward." Jacob said something about an Edward once or twice, I think. "Let me show you your room." We left and went right next door to a nice cozy little room. The walls were plain white with a few grey scratches scattered everywhere. "This used to be Charlie's office." The carpet was dark blue which matched the window's shutters. It wasn't small, but it was far from huge. "The bathroom's right down the hall, across from Charlie's room. And that's about it for up here. Oh, and the closet's next to the bathroom." I nodded and went to the window and took a peak outside. The sky was dark and only a sliver of the moon made it's way through the trees of the backyard. I had a nice view.

I turned to look at Bella who seemed to be staring at me. "I love it."

"So you're going on a date with Jacob, right?" Well that took me by surprise. "He called me and told me earlier." She began fidgeting, putting her hands into her pocket and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. I nodded slowly in case it was freak her out and her head exploded.

"Yeah, tomorrow night." Thankfully my aunt called me down, so I excused myself ran as fast as I could to her side.

"We have to go, sweetie. Thank the Swans for dinner."

"Thank you for dinner, Charlie. It was really nice. Thank you too, Bella." She gave a half-hearted smile on the steps and a nod. "I hope we can become really good friends." She mumbled her agreement.

"We'll see you next week, Melanie."

* * *

"What do you think of them?" Embry asked the next morning. I was leaning over the counter cracking eggs for breakfast while he watched from a chair at the table. "I mean Jacob says she's cool but whenever I see her she looks...constipated." As much as I wanted to defend Bella, it was true about her looking constipated 24/7. I ignored his comment and went on cooking. "Breakfast smells really good."

"Thanks, but I don't really know what to think of her. She seems nice but-"

"That constipated thing?"

I nodded my agreement and went to finish breakfast. I couldn't believe that in a few short days I'd be living with Bella and her dad Charlie. The atmosphere there was incredibly different from the one here at Aunt Tiffany's house; it went from stifling awkwardness to lightheartedness. "I just hope the face doesn't rub off on me."

"Just come back to the rez and we'll make sure it goes away."

The rest of the day I spent figuring out what I was going to wear on the date. Quite frankly I don't even care that it took me 3 hours to finally pick out what I thought I was going to wear because I was going to look amazing and Jacob wasn't going to be able to take his eyes off me.

It's actually funny now that I think about it because that thought stayed with me for a bout ten seconds before I realized the jeans I was wearing did nothing to flatter my figure. Dozens and dozens of jeans were pulled out of their boxes but all found their way to the ground. "Need any help?"

"Aunt Tiffany you have no idea."

Not only did she help me find an outfit, she did my hair in a nice braid. She didn't even mind when I changed my mind and said that I wanted it curly instead; she only glared and left me and my single braid alone. I ended up keeping the braid, much to her happiness. "So do I look okay? I mean, it's not too much is it?I shouldn't wear the tights, should I? God, what am I thinking? I need to wear the tights. It pulls everything together. Am I right?" Alice shook her head at me with a grin on her pretty face. I called her on Skype to help me with my pre-date jitters. "What? It's the shirt, isn't it?" I began to think that the reason she wasn't answering me was because she was still upset with me. Apparently as soon as I found out that Jacob wanted to go on an official date with me, I was supposed to phone her and tell her all of the details. "Are you still upset with me?"

"No. And I wasn't really upset, hun. Calm down." I nodded and began to fidget with the end of my short black skirt. "You look hot. Jacob is going to love you in that." My outfit consisted of the black skirt and a loose blue shirt with plain black flats. "If he doesn't he's a mad man."

I snickered and adjusted my shoes. "I hope so."

"Where are the two love birds going?"

"To the movies. I don't know what we're going to see. Then we're going out to eat for a bit." She nodded in approval then went on about how she wished me luck. I didn't pay her much attention seeing as how my mind was on over drive planning for every possible thing that could happen. To be honest I still couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Jacob Black. All the while Alice spoke, I nodded and smiled when I needed to. Ten minutes passed and Alice had given me the total run down on how most first dates go; she was sure not to leave anything out.

"Don't let him pressure you into doing anything, not that he will. Oh, and the most important part: if you want to kiss him, go for it. I mean, like, unless he doesn't want you to. You get it?" I shook my head and she bit her lip in thought. "Okay. So, like unless he holds his hand up in your face and says 'eww, don't kiss me you stinky girl', or something like that, go for it." I nodded and she smiled at me. "But, have fun. And be safe, okay? Give me another twirl." I stood and gave a grand turn for her. She squealed and told me how proud of me she was.

"Thanks mom, but I have to go. Need to add on the finishing touches." After the chat with Alice, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth for the fourth time that night then went to the living room to wait for Jacob.

"When is he coming to pick you up?" Aunt Tiffany asked from the kitchen.

"7:30, I've got 10 more minutes."

"Do you have everything?"

I gave my chest a quick check; push up bra was there. My shoes were comfortable so that was good. "I'm talking about your purse, dear." I shouted a thanks to her then ran back to my room and grabbed the black purse that laid on the bed. Everything was there, and as the door bell rang I realized Jacob was there too. "Jacob, it's nice to see you. Melanie, Jacob's here!" I walked to the front and found Jacob smiling at me. He was wearing jeans with a button up and a jacket; I knew he could make anything look good. Hell, he could probably make a fig leaf sexy.

"Well don't you two look nice together?" No force in this universe could've kept my sighs in. Leave it to Embry to be the Bitter Brenda right before I went on my date. "Watch your hands tonight, Jacob." He seemed to ignore the glare I was giving him and went on with his bitter little rant. "And you too, Mel. I might just make a little stop at this movie theatre and check in on you two, ya know."

"You will do no such thing." Aunt Tiffany said then looked at Jacob and I and let us leave the house. Even with the door closed I could hear Embry talking to his mom about how this whole thing was wrong.

"Sorry about him. He just doesn't know when to stop." I said once we were in the car.

"It's nothing. I've seen worse." He turned the car on and so began our drive out of La Push. At first neither of us said a thing. I was too preoccupied with wondering if I wore the right thing and if my hair looked nice. Jacob seemed to have a death grip on the wheel instead of his usual relaxed grip; he was as scared as I was. That right there was enough to take away the jitters that I had. "So," He started.

"So."

"What movie do you want to see?"

"Something funny." I answered, earning a smile and nod from him. "I'm not one for scary movies."

"I figured as much" He snickered.

"And what's that supposed to me? Are you implying something?"

He nearly choked on a chuckle. "I'm only saying that you don't seem like the type of girl who would like scary movies." When he saw the shocked look on my face, he picked up the shovel and kept digging a deeper hole for himself. "I mean like you don't seem like you like scary things. Dude, you almost died because a spider was on your hand."

"Hey!" At my objection he went into fits of laughter. "That's different, okay? Just because I don't like eight legged monsters doesn't mean a thing. I had no idea you had to like spiders to be a fan of scary movies. Thank you for enlightening me, Jacob Black."

"Any time." Thankfully the theatre had no scary movies playing, and no funny movies either. "Oh this is some shit." Jacob said while running his fingers over his face. "Leave it to Port Angeles to have the only the movie theater for miles and have shity films." Personally I didn't think the movies sounded that bad, I just didn't want to interrupt his little rant. "I mean we can always watch that one," He pointed up to a name of a film I'd never heard of. "But I heard it wasn't very good. What do you think? Anything you have in mind?" My eyes wandered to the other side of the street where a desolate looking foreign film theater sat. Complete with a few scattered papers out front and a worldly looking couple chain smoking at the door, it looked like some place completely new.

"We could always go there. It looks nice."

The snicker I earned didn't go unheard. "A foreign film? Seriously?" I nodded as we both stared up at the billboard with foreign words. After looking back to the regular theater board, Jacob sighed and led me across the street. The couple gave us a look before stomping out their cigarettes and heading inside. "I don't know, Mel. We could always just go to eat."

"Come on, Jake. Think about it. We can sit in the back and make up words for them; it'll be fun." I gave his side a few bumps and the best smile I could muster til finally he gave in.

"This better be a good movie or next time I'm picking and you'll have to sit through it." The sound of him saying next time made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt. In the dark theatre, after we bought stale popcorn, Jacob and I sat in the back behind about 7 other people. He kicked his feet up on the seat before looking to me with a smile. "Do you even know what language this movie is in?"

"Not at all." We never even settled on what we thought the language was- we were stuck between German and Dutch. It was funny how quick Jacob was on his feet with his comedy; he was able to go on and on about something completely off topic and make me laugh so hard the couples up front would turn around and glare. I'm still not even sure what the actual movie was about, all I know is that Jacob Black is hilarious.

Our next place was a small restaurant right next to a bookstore. It was cozy with it's wooden floors and tiny fire in the corner. Jacob and I were sat at a nice table near the warmth of the fire by an angsty waitress. "The service here is amazing." I said to him with a ridiculously fake smile. "I think she's getting a big tip."

"I'll be sure to give her manager nothing but the best comments." We kept our voices low so she wouldn't hear us and spit in our food. When the laughter died down Jacob and I looked down at the menus and fell into a silence. We ordered and the silence that was once comfortable turned painfully awkward. I would try not to look at him but when I did he would look back and we'd smile awkwardly then look away.

Our dinner finally came, which in a way relieved some of the tension; Jacob dug right into his food while I sipped on my watered down cola. Thankfully he broke the silence. "So how are you? Anything interesting happen?" I shook my head and Jacob nodded in acknowledgment.

"I mean, stuff has happened I guess." He began to slow his eating and raised an eyebrow. "I talked to both of my parents and they're really going through with the divorce. I mean I tried talking them out of it but they said it was bound to happen. That's about it." Jacob said nothing, only nodded when I finished. Earlier that day I got a call from my mom about how she was looking for real estate up here in Washington because she couldn't stand being in the same state as my dad. Not even ten minutes later my dad was calling telling me about how he was glad to finally be apart from my mom. Now I'm not a specialist but I'm fairly sure that talking shit about your ex to your child isn't very good. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood." I smiled.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine. I'm sorry, Melanie." My fingers clenched at the sound of my name; he rarely ever called me by my full name. "They shouldn't be bringing you into it. When's your mom coming up?"

"I'm not sure yet. She's sending one of the people who work for her up to look around. She probably won't move up till next year. But let's talk about something else." I was tired of hogging the conversation and, quite frankly, talking about the divorce was making me feel down.

"Are you sure? I don't mind it if you don't."

"Thanks but I'm sure." He nodded and began to eat into his dinner. "You're very nice, Jacob."

The rest of dinner went without a hitch or mention of my parents; Jacob did a very nice job of keeping my mind off of them. Any time he noticed me not speaking or just nodding, he'd say something funny and bring my attention back to him. We made jokes about how his hair looked better than half the girls on the wait staff, and about how the food wasn't very good. We ended up being asked to leave by one of the waitresses who over heard our conversation about her lack luster hair. I hadn't even noticed that most of the customers had gone home and people were cleaning up. "We don't need them, Mel. We've got the night life of Port Angeles to keep us company." Jacob put his arm over my shoulder and held me close to her person. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Where can we go? Every place looks closed." Jacob shrugged and squinted as we looked for a place to go.

"How does cart racing at the super market sound?"

"It sounds like a good time but something we should save for another date, possibly." He looked down at me and grinned.

"You want to go on another date?"

"And you don't?"

"Oh I do." Jacob said. That was the end of our date, but it ended with the hint of promise for another. Unlike the ride up to Port Angeles, there was almost no silence. Jacob was sure to tell me again, how nice I looked, and I returned the compliment by telling them the same. A few times we'd throw out the lines from the foreign film which would make both of us laugh, or talk about the dinner we just left. "We should make this habit."

"What?"

"Going to foreign films and out to eat. It's nice." I nodded and immediately thought about what Alice told me earlier: 'If you want to kiss him, kiss him'. I really wanted to kiss him, like, really wanted to. Whenever he looked at me he would smile and whenever he was beside me, he would pt his arm around me. Those were the clues to him wanting to kiss me right? Shit. Alice never told me what the clues were. I was on my own and didn't know if I should kiss him or not. This little thought led to the mini freak out I had the rest of the ride home. He kept trying to get me to talk to him but I was to preoccupied with thinking of if I was going to kiss him or not. I could only bet that he was thinking that I was the most moody person he'd ever been on a date with.

We got to my house a while later and Jacob walked me up to the front door. Every step I took made my heart beat a little faster till finally I was facing him. "So."

"So." I repeated. My hands were behind my back fidgeting to keep me from grabbing the door handle and leaving him outside by himself. "Tonight was a lot of fun." He nodded and his eyes darted down to my mouth. Was that it? Was that the signal?

"Yeah. It was." With courage as my adrenaline I stood up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. They were soft just like I knew they'd be. Slowly I started to lower myself back to the ground; the look on his face was one that I was expecting but wasn't sure how to respond to. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." That's when he smiled and I swear the world started spinning. Only Jacob Black would smile at me after I embarrassed myself and didn't know what to do. "I shouldn't have done that, huh?" Jacob brought his palm to my face and ran his thumb over my cheek. It was enough to give me courage to kiss him again, this time with feeling. He began to suck on my bottom lip, which threw me for a loop and made me stop all together.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." The next time we kissed we met in the middle, and when he sucked on my lip I didn't stop or push him away. All was perfect until Embry opened the front door.

"I'm pretty sure I said to watch your hands, Jacob." I was pulled into the house and Jacob was left out on the stoop. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was THAT?" I shouted back. "How dare you? I told you before our date might end in kissing but you didn't believe me!" Aunt Tiffany peaked her head from inside the kitchen. "Seriously, if you ever pull that shit I will rip your balls off!"

"Mom!" Embry shouted before he made for the kitchen. "Please talk to your niece."

"Aunt Tiffany please talk to your Devil spawn! Now I have to go smooth things over with Jacob. Gosh, your'e such a dick." I walked back to the room, slamming the door for effect, and smiled as hard as my face would allow it. I kissed Jacob Black. That's all that mattered. Embry could have his hissy fit because Jacob Black's lips were soft and he liked the taste of my chap stick.

* * *

**I hope this was enough to make you guys forgive me for the late update! Anyways, you can always send me a message or something of the sort for feedback; reviews work well too.**

**Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but here's the next chapter. I hope this chapter is okay. Before I wrote this I hadn't written in a while so I'm a bit rusty. Unlike last time, I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this. Hopefully one day I'll be able to post a chapter every week or two. Here's hoping.**

* * *

"This is it?" Embry asked. He was sitting on the small bed in the corner and eyeing my new room critically. I nodded and dropped the last of the boxes to the floor. "It's tiny." After a long morning of moving boxes to the car, driving to Forks, and removing those boxes, the both of us were exhausted. Those four trips back and forth from the car to my room winded me and made me lean against the wall for support.

"As if your room was bigger." I snickered. Embry didn't answer, only continued to look around at the blank walls of the room. He sneered at the grey marks scattered across the wall which I intended to soon cover. After a moment his face went blank and he sniffled. "Gonna miss your cousin?"

"Not one bit. I did miss my bed, though." Of course he wouldn't say he missed me; it'd cramp his "style". "Look, I'm gonna go. I promised I'd hang out with your little boyfriend today."

"You called him my boyfriend!" I squealed. I couldn't help it; him calling Jacob my boyfriend made me smile, and smile hard. When I tried to throw my arms around his neck, Embry attempted to pry me off. Too bad it didn't work. "You accept it finally!"

"Never said I accepted it."

When it was time Embry to go, I walked him out and thanked him again for helping me. "Seriously, I'm really thankful. I couldn't have done this by myself."

"It's nothing. You're my cousin and I guess I love you or something." I smiled. "It just means you owe me now."

"Okay, Em."

"I'll see you later. Call my mom later so she knows you're okay." He headed back to the res, leaving me in Forks by myself.

I sat quietly on my bed in my new room in my new house. There was no movement outside of my room or anywhere else in the house for that matter. I forgot when Charlie was supposed to come back, and Bella was cooped up in her room doing God knows what; this left me to my own musings. I looked down at my phone's screen-no text messages or missed calls. Even though only about ten minutes had passed, I was already starting to miss Embry. I'd rather have an annoying cousin in the house than no one at all.

Ten minutes later I found myself standing in the kitchen sipping on a glass of water. God, this house was boring. I forced a cough just to fill up the never ending silence. While putting the dish in the sink to wash, I was sure to make more noise just to give the house some life. "Excuse me-" My heart nearly stopped at the sound of the voice. "I was wondering if you were busy." It was amazing how Bella could make asking one question something so awkward and painful. I dismissed the thought from my mind and shook my head. If I planned on living in this house peacefully, then I would have to get along with Bella.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"A friend of mine is having a little get together at her house. I mean, you don't have to go but, I don't know, you can meet some people." She smiled-it was more of a grimace- and held up a pair of keys. "I was about to head out." See? Bella was trying to be nice and yet I had bad thoughts about her. I needed to stop.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go grab a jacket and meet you here." As fast as my feet would carry me, I ran up to my room and went on a search for a jacket. The clothes I was wearing weren't exactly "party ready", but Bella said it was more of a get together. I grabbed the black jacket that I wore over here and jogged downstairs. Bella was picking a piece of lent off her shirt but stopped when I hit the last step. "I'm ready if you are."

The ride to her friend's house was quiet and, just like Bella, awkward. Shit! There I go again. I need to remind myself to think nice things about my new roommate. "Thanks for taking me, Bella." She shrugged and gave a half smile.

"It's no problem. Besides, we need to get to know each other more." I nodded and looked out of the window as greenery passed by quickly. "It's-um, It's at my friend Angela's house." I nodded and readied myself as the car turned into a driveway and came to a stop. Bella unbuckled her seat belt and I followed. When we got to the door, there was a strange smell floating around. After a sheepish smile from Bella, she knocked on the door forcibly and let out a shallow sigh.

The door opened up and a pretty girl with glasses answered. She was very tall, about 5'9 with dark brown eyes and a smile. "Hey, Bella." She looked at me and her smile grew softer. "And friend."

"Angela, this is Melanie. She's staying with me."

"Hi."

"Hey, why don't you two come in? It's gonna rain soon." The both of us walked inside of the house where we were hit in the face with the same smell from outside. "Sorry about the smell. Eric's in here smoking cigars." Angela rolled her eyes and closed the door behind us. "I swear he thinks he's being cool." I couldn't help but chuckle. Angela led us to her nicely sized living room where three other people sat. "Guys, this is Melanie; the girl who's staying with Bella." Apparently Bella had spoken of me before. "That's Mike," She pointed to a handsome boy with blonde hair; he gave a nod. "Jessica," She was pretty and had a bright smile. "And Eric." He gave a large wave after puffing out smoke.

"Welcome to the cave!" Eric shouted with a cough.

"Ignore him. You can sit down anywhere. There are some drinks on the table if you're thirsty, Melanie." I thanked her and sat down on the empty chair next to the couch.

"We didn't think you'd show, Bella. But it's good to see you." Mike said with smoke billowing from his mouth like a chimney at Christmas. "I hear you're going to Forks with us this year, Mel. That's gotta be exciting, hm?" I smiled at the nickname and nodded. "Where are you coming from?"

"Eric," The pretty blonde boy started with a roll of his eyes. "Give the girl a break. She just got here."

"I don't mind." I peeped.

"See? She doesn't mind." The girl named Jessica said. "And besides, we know nothing about her." I looked to Bella for help but found that she was nowhere insight; probably in the kitchen with Angela. "Tell us about yourself."

Instead of all my life's details coming to me, they all floated away and left me gasping for answers. "Um-"

"Where are you from?" They all leaned in; Eric put out his cigar and smiled.

"California." Mike's smile grew.

"I'm from there. It's gotta be weird getting used to this weather,huh?"

"Yeah. I don't mind it though; the rain is nice." And that was the end of that conversation.

We sat around for a while and listened to some music, mostly older stuff from Eric's iPod. When I asked Angela if her parents would care about the heavy smell of cigar, she told me that her dad smoked them a lot so they wouldn't notice. "Live a little!" Eric said. It became incredibly evident that Eric was the life of the party even if the guests seemed to ignore him. I, unlike the rest of the people, enjoyed his energy and his infectious smile.

"I'm so ready for senior year! It feels so good to know that I'm about to be an adult!" Jessica said before taking a quick drink from her cup. Mike nodded and threw his arm over her shoulder and laughed. "I'm gonna make the most out of this year."

"You'll know this feeling next year, Mel." Eric added.

"Actually, I'm graduating with you guys. Didn't Bella tell you guys I was a senior?" The look on their faces was one of shock, although I wasn't too sure why. I was only a year younger than them. "I'll take that as a no."

Jessica opened her mouth and closed it before opening it up again, probably searching for words. "You're...you're 16? Isn't that a little young?" Eric's face became shocked and he began to wave away the long gone smell of cigar. "I thought. I mean. So you're not a junior?"

"I'm sorry I was smoking around you." Eric whispered. "Please don't tell Officer Swan." I bit back the sigh that was fighting it's way to my mouth. "Hey, why don't we do something different?"

"Yes, I'm not a junior." I answered Jessica. "I skipped a grade when I was younger; it's not that big of a deal." I cursed myself for my snarky sounding answer and turned my gaze down to the carpeted floor. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't believe my age, it was the fact that I'd hear the comment so many times before. Poor Jessica was simply in my line of fire. It got quiet quickly. Eric nursed his drink while the other tried not to look at each other, thankfully my cellphone went off. "I've gotta take this." I excused myself outside and saw that it was Jacob who was calling. "Hello? Jake?"

"Hey, hun" My stomach clenched at his words. He called me hun. After one date. Leave it to Jacob to make me feel better after an awkward situation. "What are you up to? Are you busy or...?"

I waved away the idea, even though he couldn't see it and smiled. The people inside would have to wait. "No, not really. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to talk for a while. To see how you're doing with the move." Again, that boy knew how to make butterflies run rampant in my stomach. "Embry told me they stuck you in a closet."

"Not a closet exactly. It was Charlie's office and it's small but it's enough for me."

He hummed his response. "Have you finished unpacking?" I thought back to the multiple boxes still sitting on the floor of my room and grimaced.

"Not exactly. I haven't even started." He laughed. "It's not funny, dude. I've got a lot of stuff to go through. It doesn't help that I went out with Bella to a friend of her's house."

"Wait, am I keeping you?"

"Not at all." I leaned back against the front door and slid down until I rested on the step. "They're inside talking about stuff from last year so I'm good for a while." It was a lie but it wasn't as if it mattered. We talked about how he was going to come by sometime and help me set up my room to my liking. Five minutes turned into ten, which bled into thirty minutes of talking to Jacob. It was simple and as easy as breathing. He didn't mind that I talked a lot because he liked listening to all the random shit I spouted out. Part of me wondered why no one came to look for me while the other was glad that I could just talk to Jacob. "What about you? Are you ready for school?" I asked.

"I mean I guess. I'm just not looking forward to getting up early but other than that it'll be nice to have something to do. Sitting at home is getting boring." I told him how I agreed with him and wished that school was start. "I'm not saying I want to sit in school all day, just don't wanna sit at home all day."

"Oh, well then we should go to Port Angeles some time. We can go see another foreign film."

"We'll have to talk about the foreign film, but going to Port Angeles sounds good to me." There was now a date for Jacob and I in the future. "Just tell me when and we can head over."

"Sounds like a date. Would the week after school be good? I feel as if that would be perfect to unwind from the first week."

"Perfect." A tap on my shoulder pulled me from my discussion. Bella stood behind me with the rest of the group, talking and laughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, hold on, Jake." I put my hand over the receiver. "Yes, Bella?"

She nodded towards her truck. "We should probably head back. Angela's parents are coming back so..." I nodded and ended my call with Jacob. "Was that Jake? How's he doing?"

"He's doing well." I told her as we walked with the rest of the people to our car. "He just wanted to check in on me." After saying my goodbye to Jacob, I hung up and followed Bella to the truck.

"A boyfriend? Hm. You get more interesting as time goes on." Eric said before climbing into the back of Jessica's car. I waved goodbye to them as the car pulled out of the driveway. Bella and I got in her truck and headed home after I gave a final wave to Angela.

"They're really nice. Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you." And for the first time that day, I swear Bella had a genuine smile on her face. It was nice to see. "I can't wait for school next week."

"I wouldn't go that far." Bella said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just hope I make more friends. You wouldn't mind if I got a ride with you to school, would you?" She shook her head no and said that I didn't have to ask. "Can I sit with you at lunch?" For a second she seemed to think about her answer, but I held back my offence to it.

"Yeah. You can sit with me. Of course." I didn't believe her; I could hear the waver in her voice, but I took what I could get. Besides, there was no point in fighting over something that was days away- 2 days to be exact. "I sit with my boyfriend and his family so I hope you don't mind that." I shook my head. "They're kind of... well they don't take well to strangers." Images of a strange, brooding group of people appeared in my head. Compared to the people I hung out with that night, I knew I was going to steer clear of them. "Don't worry, though."

Well it was hard to not worry now that I knew her boyfriend's family would eat me alive if I sat with them. "Okay. I'll try not to."

When we got back to the house it was late, but Charlie was sitting in the living room watching something on TV. "Where are you guys coming from?" He asked, not even once removing his eyes from the screen. The first thing that popped into my head was "A smoking party!" but I didn't know if Charlie knew what Bella's friends did; it's not like I wanted to get my new friends in trouble. Wait, were they even 18 yet?

"We went over to Angela's house. Just hung out with some friends." Bella answered quickly before looking at me, smiling, and gesturing upstairs. We now had a secret; we were now friends. "Come on." I started to follow her but stopped when Charlie spoke up.

"Wait. Your mom called, Melanie. She wants you to call her back when you can."

"Thanks." He nodded. I followed Bella upstairs and to the door of her room.

"Hey, thanks for not saying anything about Angela's. If Charlie found out-"

"Everyone would get in trouble. It's no biggie." Bella smiled at me again then went into her room. Not bad for me first day in Forks, if I may say so myself.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope it didn't disappoint. I know the next one will be better because I'm excited to be introducing some new characters.**

**Don't forget to review, please. You could always send me a message too. Those are always nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you guys I'd update sooner! I finished it so early I had to hold off a few days on posting it. The next update might be a bit later, though. This week is going to get really hectic so I might have to get back to you in two weeks, we'll see. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Forks High School was weird. And when I say weird, I mean really weird. When Bella told me that I would be the talk of the school for the first week or so, she really meant it. After leaving her truck, Bella was quick to ditch me for her boyfriend and, I'm assuming, his family. "I'll see you later then." I wasn't sure if she caught my comment or not but the leggy blonde seemed to snicker. With my packed book bag on my back and my lunch money jingling in my pocket, I walked up the steps of my new school. To say it was like in the movies was an understatement; I could already see a few of the cliques and I hadn't even gone through the whole school. My years of incredibly small public schools hadn't prepared me for this. Forks High was a jungle. "Sorry" someone said as they bumped into me, but continued running.

"It's fine." I mumbled. Wonderful start.

Finding my locker was relatively easy, as was opening it. Finding my first period was a completely different story. I had to ask three administrators before being escorted to my first class, much to my dismay. "Thanks." I told the older man, whose mustache looked like a mouse. Gross. It seemed as if all the heads whipped back to see me standing in the back of the class, stacks of papers in arm.

"Miss. Pond, I presume?" A stick like woman with strawberry blonde hair asked. I nodded and put on a small smile. "Having trouble navigating our school?" I nodded, afraid to open my mouth in case I was struck with mouth diarrhea. "Well why don't you take a seat over here, next to Miss. Marx." I followed her direction and sat next to a girl with thick rimmed glasses and even thicker black hair. "Luckily you didn't miss much. We were just about to start our ice breakers." A wave of groans came from the students around me.

"We all grew up together. There's no more ice to break." The girl said. I looked over to her and admired the way she put on her drastic makeup; it looked professionally done. "I mean, except for you of course. What do you go by?"

For a second I had to rethink about her question before answering. "Melanie. Melanie Pond."

"Nice. I'm Gracie Marx."

"Class, take out a sheet of paper and turn to the person next to you, and then introduce yourself," Gracie nodded to me. "Now tell them something interesting about you like...where you're from."

"Good old Forks." Gracie said with a pretty white smile.

"La Push Reservation." Her eyebrows rose for a second as she nodded in understanding. "I moved but moved back about a month or two ago."

"Nice."

After the class I found out that most of the kids in the class were from Forks originally, and that some kid name Al had a pet Alpaca. Other than a few other useless facts, there was nothing too interesting going on in the class. When I left, I followed Gracie's lead and trashed the paper before letting her lead me to my next period class: Math. "You'll love your math teacher, Mr. Sparks. He's awesome and lets you slack off." In the class, one of the scarily beautiful people in Bella's boyfriend's family was in there, the one with pixie like hair. She didn't talk to me but waved with an incredibly inviting smile.

Lunch time rolled around and I nearly drowned in a sea of teenagers and the smell of cologne. After buying my lunch, I realized the lunch room was even worse. Table after table of teenagers seemed to swarm; I was getting dizzy just by looking around. After focusing into the crowd, I found Bella and waved at her. Before I even took one step to her, I noticed the look her boyfriend was giving me; it was as if he was staring into my soul or something equally as creepy. The look of the rest of the group made me stop and rethink even riding in the car with her; they were all staring at me. That paired with that fact that there were no chairs at their table made me realize I wasn't going to be sitting with Bella after all.

"Over here, Melanie!" Instead of who I thought it would be (that being the group I hung out with two days ago) it was Gracie. She was sitting by herself but seemed very at home at the table by the wall. I walked over to her, lunch tray in hand and sat down across from her. "So, how are you enjoying your day so far?"

"It's nothing too great." My phone buzzed in my pocket and pulled my attention away for a second. I checked for a message while continuing my conversation. "I mean it's high school so it's not gonna be super amazing but ehhh. It's not too bad either."

**JAKE:**

**Hey, dying in math. Sup?**

I couldn't help my smile. I texted back 'At lunch with a new friend. How are you dying? It'd the first day'. "Awe, who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" She said it as a joke, but I could tell she was genuinely interested. I nodded and shoved the phone back into my pocket. "What's his name?"

"Jacob. We're just starting out."

"Very nice." It seemed as if 'nice' was her catchphrase. "I broke up with my boyfriend last week." She didn't seem too sad as she poked her plastic fork into the chicken nuggets.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I liked him but, hey, I'm a kid. There's no point in dwelling over the sad things. You've got look to the future and positive things." I just met her and already she was giving me life lessons. "Besides, I'm working on possibly being in a new relationship."

"Really?" I didn't mean for my voice to seem so judgmental, not that Gracie seemed to mind. She laughed as my jaw nearly scraped the floor.

"Yeah." She leaned in and began to whisper. "No matter what anyone tells you, your teen years are the time to experiment, do the shit you can't do when you get older. That includes relationships. You're only learning more." God, man, what didn't she know about? I just met her earlier that day and she had given me more information for life than my sex education class did.

"Might as well call you my own Yoda." She laughed, showing off pearly whites.

"Your teacher I will be. Or...something like that." We both laughed, me a bit more than she did. "Wow, you're like a sponge."

I paused mid chew. Covering my mouth I asked "A sponge?"

"When I speak your eyes grow bigger as if you're really listening and taking it in. It's a nice quality." There was no way I could fight that smile that came to my face. "Melanie Pond, you and I will be very good friends. I can tell."

That afternoon I called my mom to tell her about how nice school was. "And I made a friend. Her name is Gracie, and she's ridiculously nice." My mother's laugh was light and made me smile to myself. I missed her so much; talking on the phone wasn't enough. When I was younger I was always attached at her hip, and followed her everywhere she went. Being so far away and not being able to hug her made my chest hurt a bit.

"What about Bella? Did you sit with her?"

"No. She was with her boyfriend." I whispered the last part. Her boyfriend, Edward, came over after school and they'd been locked up in her room all afternoon. From the look on Charlie's face it was obvious he came over a lot, but it wasn't something he enjoyed. "I barely spoke to her all day. I mean we talked on the ride up to school and back, but that was it."

"Hm, well maybe it'll change tomorrow. Do you want me to talk to Charlie about it?"

"No, it's not that big of a deal. She's older than me and seems really into her boyfriend so it was bound to happen."

"Okay, I won't. But speaking of boyfriend," I could already feel my cheeks warming. "Your Aunt Tiffany tells me that you've got a boyfriend that goes by the name of Jacob."

"Mom" I whined before covering up my face. Why was I nervous in my own room? I don't even know. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Honey, this is your first boyfriend. Tell me all about him, okay? Is he tall? Is he cute? Would I know his parents?"

"He's kind of tall, very cute and I don't know. His dad's name is Billy Black." For a moment she was quiet, probably thinking about his father's name. When she began to ask me more, a knock on the door drowned out her voice. "Hold on a sec, mom. Come in" Bella peeked her head in.

"When you're done, can you come to my room for a minute?" I nodded and she left as quickly as she came. I went back to my call with my mom and asked her to repeat the question.

It turns out that my mom did know Billy but not as well as my dad did. Apparently they used to be somewhat friends back in the day, but lost touch when my dad left the reservation with my mom. "Enough of that though. I have to go, sweetie, but I have something else to tell you. I'll be moving up to Washington in a bit for the divorce," My stomach dropped at the sound of it. They were still going through with the divorce? I thought if anything they'd be fine after a bit more time together. "Your father won't sign the papers so I have to stay here until he does. I don't trust him around my stuff."

"Okay." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was still a minor; one of them would have custody over me. "Who gets custody over me?" The line got quiet. "Hello?"

"We have to go to court to figure it out. Both of us want it so...I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry sweetie. We can talk about this later, okay? I have to go. I'm very sorry. I love you." I don't remember saying it back, but I'm pretty sure I did. When I hung up I was left with nothing but unspoken emotions. A lump in my throat started to form and my eyes began to burn, but I shoved past the feeling as best as I could. I went to Bella's door like she asked and knocked lightly. I still couldn't get the image of parents yelling at each other out of my head.

"Hey, come in." I walked into her room to find Edward sitting on her bed, staring at me. "You two never got to meet so...Melanie, this is Edward. Edward, Melanie." Instead of waving at me, Edward stood and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Melanie." His voice was like velvet and sounded perfect as it glided over my ears. His eyes were golden and pulled me in, whether or not he knew they did. "Bella's told me a lot about you." I nodded, and shook his out stretched hand. As soon as skin made contact with skin, I pulled back and nursed my frozen hand; he was ice cold. "Are you okay?" And there was the stare, as if he was peering into my soul.

"I-I'm fine."

Bella seemed to notice my hesitance toward her strange boyfriend, so she picked up the conversation. Thank God, or else I would've stared at his perfect face for hours. He was like a doll. "Today was her first day at Forks High."

"What'd you think of it?"

"It was nice." He nodded and smiled at me. Why did I get bad vibes from him? He seemed nice...enough. Despite that stare thing he had going on, he seemed like a good guy. And yet...

"That's good. If you're ever in need of anything, I'll be there to help."

"Thanks." He smiled again.

Before I went to bed, I talked to Jake about my feelings for Edward. "He's creepy. I just...something about him is off and I don't like it."

"I feel the exact same way."

"How do you deal with it? And Bella, God, Bella hangs on his every word as if it was the end all do all." Both Jacob and I seemed to not like Edward for her; he was too controlling. Apparently he at one point told Bella that hanging out with Jacob wasn't good for her. As if Edward knew what was good for her. I also found out that when Bella first moved here, she was in an accident that had something to do with Edward. "I knew he seemed weird." I stifled a yawn but Jacob seemed to hear it.

"Go to sleep, honey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." I yawned again.

"Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget our date this weekend."

I wouldn't be able to forget our date. It was the only thing I could think of that didn't make me want to pull my hair out.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I'd love to know what you guys think about what's happening so far; or better yet, what you guys think of Gracie. That'd be nice.**

**In short, authors feed of off messages so send me what you can, please :)**


End file.
